


Jefferson Davis and the Homeless Spider

by NotLikeYouThink



Series: Timeless >>> One-Shots [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Portals, basically a what-if fic, cant find it though, the universes are jumbled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLikeYouThink/pseuds/NotLikeYouThink
Summary: With the universes destabilised, portals are popping up all over the place. After everyone gets used to them and the constant outpour of villains and spider people, Jefferson has to deal with the homeless man that won't stay in his own dimension.





	Jefferson Davis and the Homeless Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and reviewing. This is the first non-Skyrim fic I’ve finished so I like it.

The first time Jefferson met him was a week after the first portal opened. He was leaving his patrol car, about to arrest the villain of the week that had come through a gaping portal in the middle of Brooklyn, and the homeless man was staring up at the webbed-up villain, a proud look on his face.

Concerned, he went up to the man, and offered him some money and a ride to the closest shelter.

He stared down at the money, hands in his pockets, and said, "Your money's weird."

And then he left, walking into a portal, a black Spider-Man with a trench coat pulling the villain through a portal nearby.

In the distance, the new Spider-Man swung away, and once again, Jefferson was left wondering what the hell had happened.

——————

Jefferson's next encounter was a month after that. He had been standing outside the abandoned building Spider-Man and what looked like a costumed pig were fighting what honestly looked like a cartoon villain, sipping on a drink with the label 'Starbucks' on it. Jefferson had no idea what a 'Starbucks' was, but if it was anything like Foam Party then he wasn't interested in it.

Spider-Man was thrown out a window and landed on the floor not far away from where the two of them stood. Jefferson pulled out his gun and went to rush in to help him—he was just a boy, maybe Miles's age—but was stopped with a hand on his chest.

He looked up to see the homeless man standing there, his arm outstretched, still sipping from the straw poking up from the plastic cup. He finished his sip and lowered the drink.

"I wouldn't go in there. He can take care of himself. Besides, he's got Ham with him, and he's a hard hitter."

He winked at Jefferson, and lowered his arm, going back to watching the fight and sipping his drink as Spider-Man went back into the fight.

——————

"Who are you?"

The homeless man raised an eyebrow at him as a white-clad Spider-Man (Spider-Woman? They didn't look very masculine) round-house kicked an alternate version of Doc Ock, this one male, across the face. Hard. Spider-Man was watching from a nearby building, but wasn't getting involved.

A small smile appeared on his face. "No one important. Just here checking on Spider-Man." His eyes averted to where Spider-Man was perched, and then a laugh escaped his throat. "Haha, nice."

Jefferson looked over to see Spider-Man recovering from swinging face-first into a wall, acting like he had meant to do that.

He opened his mouth to say something again, but the new spider person kicked Doc Ock through a portal, and, after a mock-salute to Spider-Man, jumped through another one.

——————

The homeless man had his hands around his mouth, making it act like a megaphone, and shouting random stuff at Spider-Man as he swung around a couple buildings with the same black-clad Spider-Man he had been with the first time Jefferson had seen the homeless man.

Jefferson decided enough is enough.

"Sir, you can't keep coming here. It's bad for you and you could die."

The man waved off his concerns. "Yeah, yeah. Hey, Spider-Man!" he yelled through his cupped hands. "Do a backflip!"

Both Spider-Men obliged, the unknown one flipping through a portal and back into his own universe.

——————

Jefferson was getting frustrated. This was the eighteenth time (yes he was counting) he had seen the homeless man hanging around a Spider-Man fight, and be refused to stay away. He had resorted in begging, but it didn't faze the guy.

Before he could even something as he approached, the homeless man spoke.

"Do you know if he's been putting baby powder in his suit?" he asked Jefferson, catching the officer off guard. "He's looking a little stiff, and chafing is a real issue in those suits, especially around the crotch area. Not time you see him just remind him—"

He was interrupted by Spider-Man himself, who drop-kicked him through the portal that appeared beside him and landed next to Jefferson.

"Was he bothering you officer?" He asked in a comically deep voice, one Jefferson knew was fake.

"Nah, it's all good," he said. "Just trying to keep him in his own dimension."

"I know the feeling." He said, and swung away.

—————

This week was different from all the rest. For one, all of the spider people Jefferson had seen helping Spider-Man were there, not just one, and it seemed that several villains had made their way through to his universe.

There were four in total, and they were struggling to defeat them.

Jefferson and several other cops were making a perimeter around the fight, making sure all the civilians were out of harms way, and that no one got hurt.

It was then that he saw the homeless man again, just stepping through a portal, surprise flashing over his face before it turned to grim determination.

Jefferson called out to him. "Hey! Go back, it's not—"

He cut himself off when he saw the man run up to the nearest car, pick it up, and throw it at Green Goblin, the car hitting its mark.

Jefferson's Jae was wide open as the man stripped himself of his worn jacket, keeping the sweatpants on, and pulled something red over his head, then swing towards the villains with his own web shooters.

He had been talking to Spider-Man the entire goddamn time and he didn't know it.

He wondered if he knew the new Spider-Man, too.


End file.
